Me and Lucy
by fairytailftw
Summary: When Gray was young, Gray had a crush on a girl in his neighborhood. He thought that girl was beautiful, but she never smiled or talked. Gray determined to see her smile, had moved, vowing to never fall in love with anyone again until he finds the same girl. however, her dad has plans of who she has to marry. Gray now has to stop the wedding before it's to late
1. when I met her

*Gray's POV*

Lot's of people always have get into the habit of drinking, from others. Friends, family, neighbors. For me, girls got me into the habit of drinking. Really what is love? Every single guy, that has loved, asks this one question to god. But, since this question is hard to answer, god just stays up there, instead of answering, at least that's what I first thought. Arranged marriage is when you sit and watch a movie. Love marriage is watching that same movie, but, in a theater. The movie is the same, but the feel is different. If I get to see my movie, I will find out in just a minutes. So you get a better understanding, I will tell you my story.

* * *

"Really dad," I said with clenched teeth to my dad as he was blocking the view of the T.V. To tie my shoes for schools.

"Just a minute,"He reassured. It was the first day of school. I was wearing a baby blue polo shirt, with royal blue overalls, that go up to my knee, with a baby blue and royal blue strips, my uniform. I looked sideways to see watch the original Micky Mouse.

My onee-san, Ultear, was also getting ready. She had the same tie and shirt, just with a skirt-overall thing(I don't know what they are called). My mom was giving her 2 braids, while she making sounds of an airplane. Just then the phone rang, my picked it up.

"Hello" my dad answered.

"Sir, we were thinking of meeting." Someone said.

"Dude, today is my kids first day. So, I asked for the day off. We can meet tomorrow."

"But, sir-" The other person started but, my dad cut him off.

"Listen, there is nothing more important than my kids."

"Hey, ice cream" I yelled.

"I'm coming to onii-san." My sister said. My mom yelled hey, then laughed. We left the house, to the ice cream truck.

Once we ran out, I asked for orange. My one-chan asked what she should get, I insisted that she should get mango. Then she got mango and we payed.

We both are twins. Not just us but, the hospital nurse also didn't know who was born first. So we decided that I call her onee-san, and I call her onii-san.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl who lived in the same street as me, was waiting for a car, that they were going to carpool in, with her older brother and mother. She was wearing the same uniform as my sister, and her brother wore the same exact uniform as me. They both had their dark blue book bags. She looked down at the road, with thoughts of her father not coming.

"Mom, is dad not coming," she asked her mom. Her mom looked down.

"He will come."She answered.

"During my first day of school, dad didn't come. During Lucy's first day of school, dad didn't come." Lucy's brother, Siegrain, protested. He was going to continue but the car, they were carpooling with came. The car was a gold color, no shine or sparkle.

"Look, the car came. Come." Lucy's mom said. Then turned to Lucy, "if you want anything ask your brother. Okay?" They got into the car and left.

* * *

As my family was going to the school, in a black car with the windows down, we caught up to a gold car, with the windows down, with kids, going to my school. Then I saw her. Lucy. For some reason she looked dull, to me. So I raised my eyebrows and spread my fingers apart near my lips, signaling smile, while she looked at me. She looked away. So I pouted. I looked back forward and we passed the car

I thought Lucy looked as beautiful Athena, but her birthday party dress she looked like Aphrodite. At her party the whole street came. But, she still didn't smile. I signaled her to smile she still didn't. She looked away again.

"Mom, you said dad was coming." She said in a sad tone. Her mom looked away.

"He will come tomorrow. Let's blow out the candles on your cake." Her mom answered. She lit the candles. My mom felt bad about her dad not coming. Her mother said after, "When dad comes tomorrow, he will give you lot's of stuffed animals. Okay?" Lucy just rubbed her eyes, and walked off. Her mom called her but she just went."

Then only I realized that Lucy missed her dad. When she smiled, she looked pretty. I wanted to see how beautiful she would be if she smiled, or laughed.

* * *

Lucy payed on her bed facing the wall. Her mom came in

"Lucy, Lucy. Dad felt bad about not coming, he sent this ring." Her mom said. Lucy still didn't budge. Her mom finally put the ring box on the bed, and said before leaving, "Fine, I will put it right here. After, put it on."

She turned tworad the ring, and tried to put it on. First the middle, then the ring, the index, then the pinky. It didn't fit. So she threw it outside her room.

I saw the whole thing. To give the ring to her, I first put a white string through the ring. Dipped the string into a glue like substance, that turned it red, so it would stay stiff. Made a the red string into a hole to fit her finger. Then connected the end of a blue rope to the arrow . And made a bow and arrow out of sticks. I grabbed the bow. And climbed up the tree, and stayed there. I shot the arrow into her bed room. It made a small hole in her window mesh. She woke from her nap and saw the arrow I shot, from ten feet away. She saw me. I pointed at the arrow she grabbed it. Then looked at me again. I pointed to the arrow, put my **ring** finger up, pointed at it, and mouthed _put it on._ She slid the red string on her finger. I put the ring through the red string, and let it slide to her. There was a dragon fly, but it flew again after resting on the string. When the string got to her, I mouthed _put it on._ The ring finally was on her, she mouthed _thank you._ I asked her to smile with my signature signal. She smiled. The most beautiful smile I have every seen.

* * *

Hello, Thanks for reading. Until next time, Sayanora(Japanese for good bye)


	2. When I left her

**Sorry for the long update! I really am sorry.**

 **Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

*Gray's POV*

A while after her birthday, Lucy got a white puppy and named it Plue. She only smiled Plue and no one else. She played with it everywhere.

One day, Siegrain yelled, while he enters his house, "Mom, dad came home," Lucy just looked back, and countined to stare out the window.

Just then, Plue was running outside. Lucy saw this out her window. One man, also saw Plue, and kicked Plue away lightly with his foot. That man was Lucy's dad. Lucy shaken up and in despair.

* * *

Jude, just sat down on a big swing outside. Layla went outside, gave her husband some coffee. And said "Here is some coffee, I will get breakfast ready." He said thank you and started to drink his coffee.

Siegrain and Lucy were going to school in there school uniforms, when Lucy's dad asked her to come. He picked her up and placed her next to him. "Did you eat?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you studying well?" She nodded. "Is everything in school is okay?" She nodded. He let out a chuckled. He put his finngers on his chin, and went in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She tilted his head away from her father. He turned to look down and and disappointed. He let go of her chin. He ordered nicely, "Go now, sweetie." She got up and left. Never once looked at him, just to the ground.

* * *

That night Jude asked his friend and colleag to come. They both talked about Jude's relation ship with Lucy and Siegrain.

"As a friend, I need to tell you one thing." Jude's friend said. "Already, your children are missing you a lot." He countinued. "Right now if you go with the contract, they will not only miss you, the distance between you and them will increase," He reasons.

Jude replies, "When you want something, you have to be distance to somethings." After that, both men keep quiet and go deep in thought.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was outside playing with Plue. While walking and running around, Plue went under a red car with the engine on. The car slowly moved back and _Bam!_ Plue was still, not moving and on the ground. Lucy saw who drove the car it was her father, Jude Heartfillia. Her eyes turned a dark shade of red, while gasping and quietly crying. Yet, her dad did not take notice. She countinued to look at the body of Plue.

* * *

Everyday after Plue died, she turned distant from her family. She never talked, let alone ask for what she wants. She kept going deep in thought about Plue and her father.

After school, when her dad came to see her, she ignored him. She took a quick angry glance at him.

One day, Lucy's father was going back to his work place. He said his good byes and left.

However, I also Moved since, my dad got transferred to Magnolia. That was the last time I saw Lucy. She looked glum, so that day I vowed to never love again until I meet her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And if you are wondering about why Siegrain, the main character's sister likes the love interest's brother. So I put Gray's sister as Ultear.**

 **Until next time, alavida(Hindi for good bye)**

 **-fairytailftw**


End file.
